Domestic Chicken
The chicken (Gallus gallus domesticus) is thought to originate from the red jungle fowl and the grey jungle fowl, found in the rainforests of India. Today, the domestic chicken is thought to be more closely related to the grey jungle fowl due to the yellow colouring of it's skin. Although they are similar, the Indian jungle fowl is about half the size of a domestic chicken today. Gallery EEnE Chickens.jpg Mulan Rooster.jpg|Mulan (1998) lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-6048.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-2532.jpg|The Fox and the Hound (1981) BatB Hens.png|Beauty and the Beast (1991) charlotte-web-disneyscreencaps.com-59.jpg|Charlotte's Web (1973) 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2092.jpg|101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1699.jpg|Cinderella (1950) Fantasia 2000 Chickens.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Chicken (Gravity Falls).jpg TTTE Chickens.png Moana Chickens.png AHJK Chickens.png Chickens, Domestic (Total Drama Island).png despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-4448.jpg Chicken (Alphabetimals).png Chicken.png TN Chicken.png james-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-3042.jpg _640x480_8bda0045f5540c916180d5033f48173be894729877c0efe79c56f6aa5b5609b7.jpg|The Ugly Duckling and Me! (2006) IMG 0947.PNG IMG 1400.JPG IMG 3464.PNG IMG 3749.PNG IMG 6954.JPG IMG 9585.PNG KND Chickens.jpg IMG 8183.PNG IMG 1329.PNG IMG 8717.PNG BG_Hare_Sc_137.jpg IMG 1268.PNG IMG 1263.PNG IMG 0443.PNG IMG dc chicken.jpeg IMG 9548.PNG IMG 8889.JPG IMG 8888.JPG IMG 7626.PNG IMG 0115.JPG IMG df chick.jpeg IMG df rooster.jpeg IMG df chicken.jpeg IMG 9971.PNG IMG 0128.JPG IMG 6521.JPG IMG 9555.JPG IMG 7420.PNG IMG 5578.JPG IMG 7628.JPG IMG 9029.PNG IMG 9502.PNG Oobi_Live_Chicken (3).png|OOBI Strut the Rooster.png Angry Marge Simpson.png|the SIMPSONS Chicken Run.jpg|Chicken RUN Ginger (2000) Screenshot_20180226-151519.jpg|The Star See Also * Red Junglefowl (Ancestor of this species.) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Galliformes Category:Chickens Category:Birds Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Angry Birds Movie Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Charlotte's Web Animals Category:Beauty and the Beast Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:Indiana Jones Animals Category:Surf's Up Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Moana Animals Category:Duma Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Quest for Camelot Animals Category:All Hail King Julien Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Despicable Me Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:The Wizard of Oz Animals Category:Babe Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Kirby Animals Category:Rover Dangerfield Animals Category:The Nutshack Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Homeward Bound Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:James and the Giant Peach Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Cow and Chicken Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Storks Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Mini Pets Animals Category:White Animals Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:The Three Caballeros Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:How to Train your Dragon Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Block Craft Animals Category:U.S. Acres Animals Category:The Wild Life Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:Peeps Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Oobi Animals Category:African Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Stone Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Rock a Doodle Animals Category:Racing Stripes Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:Chicken Run Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:The Tale of the Fox Animals Category:Beanie Babies Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Max Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:The Miracle Maker; The Story Of Jesus Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Rabbids Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:SpongeBob Sqaurepants Category:Storybots Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Motu Patlu Animals Category:Labyrinth Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals